


Sweet but Bitter

by tyranstuff123



Series: Stages [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Pining, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyranstuff123/pseuds/tyranstuff123
Summary: Retelling of My Ear Candy stage performance with Mingyu and Jun. Minghao is jealous but never acknowledges it.





	Sweet but Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NrOw_gNXbpw

Minghao had only recently admitted to himself that he might like Jun. But he was stupid (Jun, that is).

He had a brilliant stage presence, which _sucked_ , because Jun _sucked_ , and he also had his arms wrapped around some girl which triple _sucked_.

“Isn’t he amazing?” Wonwoo said, who was standing next to Minghao.

“No.” He replied, his thoughts still on Jun.

“What?”

“What?”

Wonwoo sighed a rolled his eyes, “I was talking about Mingyu.”

Minghao pursed his lips and admitted, grudgingly, “I wasn’t”

It was easier for Wonwoo to watch his boyfriend on that stage with another girl. Him and Mingyu were already _dating._ Mingyu only had eyes for Wonwoo. They belonged to each other, and they made it horribly obvious (aka that one time Minghao had walked in on them making out on the sofa in their dorm where they _all_ lived and _everyone_ could see them. It was disgusting. Jihoon threw a pillow at them.)

But the thing was, Jun _didn’t_ belong to Minghao. And so he couldn’t just watch him out there being straight and touching another girl’s legs and not feel slightly compelled to look away. Or leave.

Wonwoo turned to Minghao, “Do you _like_ Jun?” He asked.

Minghao frowned. As mentioned above, he had only admitted to _himself_ that he liked Jun, but he wasn't ready to admit it to _other_ people. And he knew Wonwoo and Jun were really close, so there's that.

So instead, Minghao frowned, as if confused, and said, “What? No.”

“Oh.” was all Wonwoo said.

 

.   .   .

 

Wonwoo might've sighed, or might've laughed at Minghao's quick dismissal of his question. Wonwoo was _pretty_ sure the Chinese boy had feelings for his friend, but that wasn't Wonwoo's place to determine. Besides, what if he determined wrong? Maybe Minghao didn't have feelings for Jun? Maybe Wonwoo was just reading too far into things because he wanted Jun to be happy with Minghao. But alas, Wonwoo was no good with people, and much less helping them, so he decided he wouldn't meddle with things. That would be hard though, since Jun had to complain to Wonwoo _every single day_ about how Minghao wouldn't pay attention to him, or looked good that day, or whatever it was about Minghao that Jun was crushing on. This was Wonwoo's punishment for being friends with Jun.

Wonwoo watched Minghao stare at Jun onstage for a few more seconds, before the Chinese boy turned to Wonwoo and said, “I think I'm gonna go and get some fresh air and stuff.”

Wonwoo frowned, “Are you sure?”

Minghao nodded and then promptly left.

 

.   .   .

 

The concert ended a minute after Minghao left, and Wonwoo's half-puppy of a boyfriend immediately engulfed him in a hug, smelling of sweat and some sort of cologne that Wonwoo sort of liked. Jun followed behind Mingyu, smiling.

“You did great guys!” Wonwoo said. Jun, however, wasn't really listening to him. His eyes were somewhere else, looking for someone else.

  
.   .   .

 

Jun followed Mingyu offstage, still filled with adrenaline from the concert. He thought he did pretty well, and was proud of his performance. In the back of his mind, he had hoped to impress Minghao, maybe a little bit.

When he walked offstage, he was stuck kind of as a third wheel, since Mingyu and Wonwoo were hugging. Wait, scratch that, a few of the other members were there too, including Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who stood there looking like proud parents.

Who wasn't there but he had hoped would be there, however, wasn't there.

“Hey,” Jun said, turning to Wonwoo, “where's Minghao?”

“Oh yeah, he went outside to get some fresh air.” Wonwoo smirked, teasing him a little bit because he knew Jun's secret, which was, if not obvious enough, that Jun was hopelessly in love with the other Chinese boy.

Jun pouted.

“Oh don't be like that,” Wonwoo said, “He'll be back in a few seconds.”

But to Jun, a few seconds without Minghao was much longer than it really was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if members of seventeen we're backstage waiting for Mingyu and Jun, so there's that innacuracy. Hope it was good though!


End file.
